Reg's Story
by em38
Summary: Ever wonder how and why Regulas Black died? And why Voldemort didn’t personally kill him? How and why did Regulas know about the Horcruxes? My version of Reg's story - Reg's POV mostly. Seems like slash but is not. Please R&R!
1. Into the Caves

Summary: Ever wonder how and why Regulas Black died? And why Voldemort didn't personally kill him? How and why did Regulas know about the Horcruxes? My version of Reg's story - Reg's POV mostly. Seems like slash but is not. Please R&R!

A/N: This is one of my first fanfics. Please read! Will get better! I promise! Please Review!! It means the world to me!!...well not really the world….but please review to let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, etc. I totally love JKR and do not want to steal her work! However, The OC characters and this story, the non-Harry Potter parts, belong to me.

Reg's Story

_Chapter One: Into the Caves_

Regulas sighed. It had always been a competition between him and Sirius—ever since they were little—to win their parents' love. Then Sirius, who consequently had lost most of the competitions, had gone off and asserted himself and been disinherited. Regulas didn't like his parents anymore than Sirius and wished he still shared his old connection with his brother—even so, Regulas still had some loyalty towards his pureblood family line and besides, Regulas was too afraid of his mum to do what Sirius had done…. Yes, Wazhilda Black still had a firm grip on Regulas, and much as he regretted it, there was nothing Regulas could do about it.

Regulas shivered and looked around. He half expected his mum to be hiding behind the corner, making sure that he didn't betray his pureblood line. His mother was the reason why he was here with the others, to be inaugurated into the Dark Order. Regulas glanced at Mulciber, Macnair, Dolohov, Rookwood, Avery and Snape; none of them looked half as nervous as Regulas was. Reg had spent the entire night tossing and turning in fear, wondering if Voldemort would be there. As the small group of wizards headed toward the caves, away from Hogsmeade, Reg's nervous anticipation grew… "_I hope Mother will be proud_," thought Regulas.

As they reached the entrance to the largest cave, they stiffened and were unable to move. Reg recognized the body-bind curse from Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Reg's stomach knotted as he heard a familiar cackle...Bellatrix emerged from around the corner, she laughed maniacally. "Are the itty, bitty, babies nervous? Are they afwaid of joining the Dark Lord?" she taunted in a teasing baby voice. "Shut up Bella!" came another somewhat familiar voice. "We have to be sure they aren't imposters. We need to be sure that they are loyal!" Reg finally recognized the voice. It was Lucius; Lucius Malfoy, a cousin of Reg's by marriage. _Greasy haired, suck-up_ thought Reg.

Lucius approached as Bella breathed down the students' spines. _I can smell his hair gel. Gross! _"You are all interested in joining the forces of the Dark Lord? That is, you are all interested in becoming death eaters?" Lucius questioned after forcing Veritaserum down their throats. They all nodded quietly and quickly. "Good. Bella, lift the body-bind." "I'm not your dog!" came the reply; nevertheless, the curse was lifted. The curse was lifted and Reg stumbled forward along with the others. Bella and Lucius smirked.

"So young…" drawled Lucius slowly, "…are you sure of-" "Are you all purebloods?" cut in Bella. Reg had to smirk at that—trust Bella to mention that first. Macnair, Dolohov, Avery and Reg quickly assured Bella that they were purebloods. Snape looked determinedly at the ground. He stiffened as Bella slowly turned towards him. "And you?" she leered. "Half-blood" he said curtly. "You have a problem?" "Yessss" she hissed, glaring at him. "Well whaddya know?!" he said sarcastically, suddenly angry. "I'm much more powerful than you and am too valuable an asset for you to lose!" _What does asset mean? _Reg turned and watched Bella respond to Snape. "We'll see about that…" she snarled, her eyes glinting malevolently and her hand tight on her wand. Reg groaned inwardly—it was stupid of Snape to make an enemy of Bella. _I wouldn't be surprised if Bella and my suck-up cousin are tops in Voldy's ranks…_

She quickly sent a series of nonverbal spells towards Snape, who casually deflected them with a nonverbal shield. Reg was thoroughly impressed even as he backed up against the wall of the cave to avoid Bella's spells. "So, the half blood bastard thinks he can match _me_! The noble, PURE blood!" she shrieked, preparing to send another volley of spells at him. Before she could, however, Lucius cast a shield between them and shouted "ENOUGH!" Lucius glared at Bella, as if telling her to shut up. "He's good enough." Lucius declared. "Now, if you're done, let's proceed." "Fine, but this filth can go to hell" snarled Bella, glaring at Snape. Snape smirked at her, flicking some of his dandruff at her. Bella glowered as the dandruff settled in her hair. "…It's…not…over…lousy…half-blood."

Bella and Lucius led them deeper into the cave; they went deeper underground until they were forced to cast _Lumos_ in order to see the way. Lucius abruptly turned around and faced them. "So," he said softly, "you are about to join the forces of the Dark Lord-" "If you mean Voldemort, you should _say_ Voldemort" interrupted Snape. "NO!" shrieked Bella; "You DARE!? You DARE to call him that! NO! _If _you are here to join his forces, you will, always, _always, ALWAYS, _refer to him as THE Dark Lord." At this, even Snape looked frightened.

"Let us continue," drawled Lucius. "There is a complicated spell we need to perform…you are here to receive the Dark Mark…it connects you to the Dark Lord at all times…" Lucius went on explaining their duties, etc. and finally finished by branding each of them with the Dark Mark. The pain of the branding was worse than anything Reg had expected. And Reg had felt the cruciatas curse courtesy of his mother… Lucius and Bella escorted them to the exit once everyone was branded; "Don't tell a soul. We will be in touch. You will get your masks when you graduate." "And don't forget to stay true to your blood" instructed Bella, her eyes lingering on Reg for the first time.

As they exited the cave, Bella caught Reg's arm and stared at him coldly; "I'm warning you, don't betray your blood or I _will_ destroy you…cousin." Reg just nodded and pulled away—he never really liked Bella; his favorite cousin was Andromeda Tonks, who was also Sirius' favorite cousin (Andromeda always seemed to prefer Sirius over Reg—she always acted disgusted around Reg). Bella scrutinized Reg one more time and disapparated along with Lucius. Reg and his friends stared at the spot and then turned and headed back to school.

They meandered through Hogsmeade, each contemplating his own thoughts on what he had just done.As they reached the gates back into the school, they were met by Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster.

Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes looked over each of them, searchingly. "What are young Slytherins doing outside of school at such a time? I seem to recall that all students were supposed to be back at school five hours ago," he said, his eyes twinkling slightly. Suddenly though, his eyes returned to their piercing glare as he looked straight at Regulas—the youngest. "Is there something I should know, Regulas?" Reg felt cold in the knees as he felt his mind replaying every single event of the day. "N-no" he stuttered. Dumbledore continued looking solemnly at Reg and then turned away, as if satisfied.

"Very well. You will all receive double detentions with Professor McGonagall for arriving late. I hope not to see you back from Hogsmeade this late again. Good evening." With that, the headmaster walked away.

Reg stared at the ground, not noticing as the others walked away. He could have sworn that when the headmaster was examining him, Dumbledore's eyes had widened in surprise and recognition…as if he had seen exactly what Reg had been replaying in his mind. Strange….

"Oi! REG!" a voice cut through his thoughts. It was Snape. "Aren't you coming?!" "Yeah, wait up" Reg muttered as he ran toward Snape and the others. As he laughed with his newly initiated Death Eater pals, Reg forgot about Dumbledore. He wondered, with anticipation, what his new duties would require.

_A/N: So? What do you think? My first HP fanfic chapter! Yay! Kinda short but I'm working on it! How do you think the story's going? I like the idea of having both Reg and the Light side be the protagonists. After all, there is no such thing as good and bad. It is more like lots of gray and some black and some white. Yeah! Not an exact quote but similar. Anyway, let me know what you think! I know Snape's not in Reg's year (duh) but I wanted to include him coz I wanted to show what he's like before he is on Dumbledore's side. I'm not sure about the ages of the others so I just added them in. Voldemort should be introduced this next chapter or the one after that. DUH, DUH, DUH! Anywayz, let me know what you think. Please, please, please review!_


	2. Graduation etc

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! It was lots of fun writing. Please R&R

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's book, characters, etc. have never and will never belong to me. The plot is my own, however

_Chapter Two: Graduation, etc._

Reg shivered. There had been an article in the newspaper that morning about the Dark Lord, and how his power was growing. Some seemed to think that even Dumbledore couldn't stop him.

…_In a press conference this morning, the minister has confirmed that the rise of a certain dark wizard, You-Know-Who is getting stronger and more fast paced. The minister insists that everything is under control and that there is no reason for anyone to fear. However, he suggests that you don't wander too far from home and that you stay with someone else, preferably a pure-blood, at all times. Outside of the ministry, things are different. There is no false sense of control and many families are calling for the resignation of the minister in favor of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. "In previous cases, the ministry has been able to control the rise of dark wizards. The power that You-Know-Who is gaining is merely because of a lack of a strong government" argues Augusta Longbottom. "The necessity of a new minister is quite obvious," stated Fabian Prewett. "If the minister doesn't stop pretending that nothing is happening, kids will start joining the ranks of Voldemort, and then nothing will stop him." _

_Too late_, thought Reg. He recalled a particular hilarious article he read, by Rita Skeeter.

…_it is suggested that You-Know-Who is an evil, cold-hearted wizard with no more sense of compassion than Merlin's earwax. After much research, your lovely, evanescent reporter has come to the conclusion that this is not true. _You-Know-Who is merely suffering from depression. _This pureblood wizard (his pureness was confirmed by one of his followers whom I had the privilege of talking with) lives in a world surrounded by irrelevant muggles, muggle-lovers and half-breeds with little pure magical blood. You-Know-Who is merely depressed over the lack of pure blood nowadays and is merely trying to get rid of the vile mudbloods and mudblood offspring. In fact, it has been suggested that You-Know-Who is a caring, kind-hearted wizard…._

_HA! _thought Reg. _As if! Everyone signing up to be a Death Eater knows that they're expected to kill a couple mudbloods for fun. That's why mum loves Voldy so much._

Then Reg remembered why he had woken up so early that morning. IT WAS GRADUATION DAY! Reg sighed. "Lumos." The Slytherin common room was so deep under the lake that it was impossible for any light to come through. As a result, Reg's dormitory was dark with glowing green walls except for when a fire was lit. Reg set his wand on his clothes chest as he attempted to look nice in his emerald green and silver dress robes. It was a Hogwarts tradition for the seventh years to graduate in all the school colors but it was a Slytherin tradition to ignore the school tradition and dress in Slytherin colors. Reg glanced in the mirror and was happy to see that for once, he was as handsome as Sirius. _I wonder if Sirius is coming. I hope he does, even if we don't get along anymore. _

Reg made his way to Severus' room. He pushed the door open only to see Snape quickly hide something under the pillow. His curiosity overcame him and he summoned the object. "Accio." With his seeker reflexes, Reg easily caught it. He gasped as he saw the beauty of the girl in the frame. It was the redheaded mudblood Snape used to hang out with. There was a small heart next to her name – Lily.

Reg looked at Snape whose shallow breathing gave his true feelings away, along with the heart. Reg's eyes were sad as he looked at the man in front of him. Scorned by his one love, and doomed to fight against her in the war. Snape seemed to acknowledge Reg's pity and said, in a raspy voice, "Don't tell anyone. I don't want her in trouble." "Yeah," was all Reg could say. "And don't you try anything either," added Snape fiercely, "I'll protect her with my life if I have to!" Reg merely nodded and left, but not before saying "You should have been in Gryffindor, Sev…and that's not an insult. You deserve her….by the way, graduation's in about ten minutes. I'll wait for you outside, 'kay?"

And so, the two noble Slytherins, with hearts too large for their house, walked down to the Great Hall together, as friends. _So cliché_ thought Reg. His amusement quickly disappeared as he saw his mother, Wazhilda, sitting quite stiffly in the front row with her knees crossed and her hands so tightly clasped that their veins showed. Reg quickly looked around for the source of her irritation. And there, in the back row, was Sirius…with Andromeda. _No wonder she's…well, irritated doesn't really cover it… the two people she most despises, besides mudblood lovers like Dumbledore, are here. _

Sirius, ignoring his mother, was talking animatedly to Andromeda. Wazhilda sniffed and then began talking to Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa who were sitting next to her. Wazhilda turned around every so often to glower at Sirius and Andromeda (who is Bella's sister). Bella and Narcissa also seemed to be resisting an urge to curse their muggle-loving sister, senseless.

Then, they all straightened as the graduation ceremony began. Dumbledore made a very flowery but amusing speech and then Professor McGonagall began to call names, just like it had been in the Sorting all those years ago. First to be called was Avery. He went up to the stage, made a short speech, shook hands (reluctantly) with Dumbledore, received his diploma and sat down, after lots of clapping. Several more students were called and then it was Reg's turn.

"Black, Regulas." Read Dumbledore from the scroll. Reg strode up, as confidently as possible, to the podium. "Good afternoon. I am Regulas Orion Black." _Shoot! I forgot my speech! aaaaaaaaaah…stage fright……aaaaaaaahhh……..IMPROV TIME! _"My Hogwarts experience has been a pleasure. I have made many important purebloodfriends and have learned a lot. This school experience has taught me that blood statusand wealthare what matters most in life. In the future, I hope to make many more pureblood friends and hope to support the cleansing of wizard blood." _Yay! That wasn't that bad…I hope._

Regulas could here the falsity in his voice as he spoke his speech and lied to himself but knew it was what would please his mother and the death eaters in the vicinity. He hoped that Sirius would recognize the falsity in Reg's voice. _I'm really not that bad of a person. Blood status and wealth aren't actually the most important things. It's more friends and love but that sounds so cheesy besides, mum would kill me if I said that. _

There was a burst of applause from the audience, especially from the pureblood crowd and Reg walked up to shake hands with Dumbledore. Dumbledore, again, looked at Reg with his x-ray eyes and seemed to recognize the falsity of his speech. Dumbledore sighed sadly and shook hands with the reluctant and unnerved Reg. The Reg received his diploma from Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin house, and sat down next to Avery.

Many more students were called up – some Reg's friends, some not – until it was Snape's turn. Reg sat in ready anticipation. Snape coughed and looked around. None of his family was there. Reg watched him and interpreted this motion; feeling even more pity and sorry, Reg smiled encouragingly at Severus. Sev smiled back—a half smile. He wasn't sad because his family wasn't present, in fact, he was glad they weren't here to see; it was more because Lily wasn't here watching him. He sighed and began his speech and Regulas listened intently. Bella, meanwhile, glared. (It had taken her ten days to get his dandruff out of her hair)

"Hogwarts has been my home since they day I got on the train to come to school. In fact, even before I got my letter, Hogwarts was my home; I dreamed about it, anticipated it, and could not wait to go…and to leave my house. At Hogwarts, I have made some amazing friends; some whom I have lost, some whom I still keep. My school experience has been my life and it is with great sorrow that I leave my home. In the future, my dream is to be a teacher here, so that I can once again return home….thank you."

Many eyes were glistening after this speech. It wasn't so much the words as much as the soulful way he said it; his black eyes were full of emotion and even though Sev wasn't even close to being the handsomest guy ever, he looked truly special as he spoke. Wazhilda and Bella were the only ones not clapping. They coughed and looked away (he's a half-blood, duh) although Reg swore he saw a stray tear traveling down Wazhilda' cheek. Reg smiled at Sev as he applauded. Sev was such a good friend/guy who really didn't deserve what he got in life. Reg watched through Sev's handshake with Dumbledore (who seemed touched beyond words) and Sev's diploma before tuning out for the rest of graduation.

Suddenly, all eyes focused on Dumbledore, who stood up. _Apparently the ceremony's over._ The purebloods glared at the blood traitor. "A few words before I dismiss you seventh years and your families to the Hogwarts feast for the last time." (Insert audible sniffs here) "It has been absolutely spiffing having you at Hogwarts and I can't wait until your little munchkins make it here as well. Have fun!" Reg choked with amusement (and slight confusion—he wasn't even considering having kids) at those words. Trust Dumbledore to add humor in the last moments of Hogwarts. Everyone else in the hall, however, looked appalled so Reg made his laugh into a cough. "Let the feast begin!"

A/N: Sorry it wasn't that much longer than the last chapter. Will improve. You likey? Please R&R to let me know. I've decided to add Voldemort later on coz the plot is taking a bit longer to develop than I thought. Will update quickly. I know Reg seems like a suck-up and all but that is how I explained his character. He knows what is right, in his heart, (so cliché) but he also wants to be accepted by his family and friends. He ends up being a heartfelt but sometimes sarcastic character. Let me know what you think! Should Reg be different? What about Bella and the others?! R&R


	3. Graduation Luncheon

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter! I mean, it seriously took ages so I'm sorry. I had humongous tests to take! I inserted this chapter for Sirius/Reg's family issues… Please R&R to let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's book, characters, etc. have never and will never belong to me. The plot is my own, however

_Chapter Three: Graduation Luncheon _

Everyone stepped to the side as the four house tables miraculously appeared out of thin air. Immediately, Wazhilda Black grabbed hold of Reg's arm and pulled him alongside her. "I have some extremely important contacts I need you to meet. Behave." Reg sighed and followed—not noticing Sirius frowning and looking away. Wazhilda pulled Reg behind her, with Narcissa, Bella and Lucius tagging along behind, and headed towards a couple of snobby-looking wizards.

"Hello Minister, Rodolphus, Avery, Nott." They turned and bowed. "Hello Wazhilda" replied the minister. "Ah, I presume this is your son, Regulas?" Reg shook hands in affirmation. _I don't like him…kinda snobby…_ "Absolutely loved your speech—it outlines everything I hope to do in the ministry." _Yeah, I was right. He's a pureblood maniac…I mean, I know pureblood improves chances of being more powerful but that doesn't mean muggleborns can't do magic…look at Sev's love, Lily…_ Reg was snapped out of his reflection when his mother pulled him away. "Pleasure to meet you, Minister."

Reg noticed that Bella stayed by Rodolphus, flirting. _That's funny! I never thought that she would fall for anyone, _he thought, smirking. _It'll give me plenty of blackmail in the future…I wonder what Bella's wedding will be like…hilarious! _Suddenly, Wazhilda coughed. Realizing he was neglecting his duty as her son, Reg escorted her to the Slytherin table and went to fill her plate with food. He also, being the polite person he was, filled Narcissa's and Lucius' plates for them as well.

Sirius and Andromeda were sitting at the Gryffindor table, watching the display. Sirius smiled sardonically as he saw Reg 'playing waiter.' Andromeda was pissed. "They shouldn't make him do that! He's not there slave!"

Sirius smiled. "Don't worry, I'll clear them out." Andromeda looked apprehensive as Sirius quickly waved his wand and muttered _Bladdormulae! _Immediately, Wazhilda, Narcissa, and Lucius got up and sprinted out of the Great Hall. Reg now alone, seemed confused from where Sirius was standing. "What did you do?" asked Andromeda. "Oh…nothing; just a spell I made up." Seeing the look on her face, he added hastily; "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. It just keeps their bladders full, no matter how many times they empty them, for eight whole hours!...Brilliant, I know."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with my brother." And with that, Sirius walked over to where Reg was sitting at the Slytherin table. "What did you do?" asked Reg. "Oh, nothing—to put it simply, their bladders will be…full…throughout the entire banquet and they won't be able to leave the stall for more than a minute at a time." _I wonder if he came up with the spell…Sirius has always been bright enough to do stuff like that…_"Awesome! ...wait, what about Bella?" Sirius turned pale. "*$&!" "Reg laughed. "Don't worry; she's too busy flirting with Lestrange to know that you're talking to me." "Lestrange?" questioned Sirius dubiously. Then he barked with laughter and said "I can't wait to see what her wedding looks like" _I guess there's something to the saying 'great minds think alike.'_

The pair grew solemn, though, as they realized that Sirius wouldn't be invited to the wedding. "Don't worry bro, I'll tell you about it" said Reg. "Speaking of telling me things, I heard a…rumor…from…a…source…that you'd joined the Dark side?" _&$^! He wasn't supposed to find out!_ "Uhh…yeah…about that…" "Please tell me you haven't joined!" Reg tentatively pulled up his sleeve and showed Sirius. "Look." Sirius recoiled as he saw the Dark Mark, tattooed into Reg's skin. Sirius looked like he had been slapped. "No…" he whispered hoarsely; "I thought I could save you before you joined…"

Then, suddenly, with blazing eyes, Sirius turned on Regulas. _Whoa, talk about PMSing! _"Then you believe in it, what you said in your speech?! You believe in all the #$%y pureblood mania? You want to kill people? You lust for blood?" "No, but…" "Do you want to fight against me, your brother? You want to kill my friends?!" "NO!" Reg interrupted Sirius' rant. "Listen, I didn't join because I wanted to. It was an obligation. If I didn't, I'd be dead by next month. I hate everything Voldemort and the Death Eaters just as much as you do! I hate them more than you do because I know the inside details of exactly what we do! I'm sorry I haven't lived up to your expectations as a brother; I've never been as brave or courageous as you. Is it so much to want to live and keep my friends?" Reg started raising his voice. "It's NOT my fault."

Sirius looked depressed but didn't push the topic anymore. "Sorry for going against you like that, bro. I'm just worried that you'll bail from something and that they'll kill you. And I don't want to have to kill you just because you're on the other side." Reg was stunned, he didn't think that fighting on opposite sides would actually lead to this; "Wait, you'd kill me…just because I'm a Death Eater?" Sirius sighed; "It's not that simple. All my friends think I hate you. I can't just not kill you in battle." This angered Reg. "So you'll kill me just because your friends think we hate each other." Sirius looked away. "Just make sure you don't get caught in a battle with me; I might accidentally kill you." "I'll try" said Regulas.

Sirius sighed and looked Reg in the eye. "Bro, don't go entirely to the dark side. You can give them your body but still be good in your mind. There is a mix of both good in evil in everyone. I think you're mostly good. More so than me…" _I wonder what he's done…_ "And Reg, if you ever need me, I'm here. On that note, I gotta go now before Bella kills me and Andromeda. Bye." They clasped hands and Reg watched his brother Melancholy washed over Reg as he realized that this might be the last time he saw his brother—that is, when they weren't on opposite ends of a battlefield.

Reg looked up to someone calling his name. It was Bella. She beckoned him over and so he hurried over to her. "Reg, this is Rodolpus. Rodolphus, this is Reg, my cousin; Reg's recently joined," she added, her words carrying secret implications. "Pleasure, Reg. Bella contacted me earlier about your, ahem, initiation, and I decided to reward you with a gift. It's also a graduation present…from the two of us." Rodolphus said, grasping Bella's hand. Her face turned pink. _I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! She's actually turned on by a guy…other than Voldy…I never thought I'd live to see the day!_ Reg pretended to ignore the interaction; "That's very gracious of you. I will be very pleased to accept your…gift." Rodolphus handed Reg a box while Bella looked on in glee.

It was a plain, creamy box with a small, matching white card attached to the top. Reg opened the card. It read:

_**Welcome, Regulas.**_

_**We are very pleased to welcome you to our forces.**_

_**You have chosen the right side to side with. **_

_**We hope you will serve our cause well and that you will not neglect your duty. **_

_**Always cherish your pure bloodlines**_

_**And never question the bloodlines of the Lord. **_

_**You will be given further instructions and tasks in the future.**_

_**At the moment, we congratulate you on your graduation and your initiation. **_

_**Please use this gift well.**_

The letter was not signed. Curious, Reg carefully slipped his fingers around the edges and pulled the lid off of the box. He gasped. There, sitting nestled among green and silver fabric, was a silver mask. It was intricately welded and decorated with a pattern of snakes along with the Black family crest. Reg could only stare.

Bella and Rodolphus, still holding hands, smirked. "It's made out of sterling silver and is of the finest quality. We paid 100 thousand galleons to have it made for you. The other masks are usually made out of steel and have simple patterns. Also, your mask is endowed with several hundred defensive and reflective spells to protect you when you're wearing it." Reg stared in shock. _100 thousand galleons for just me! Why?!..._ "Th-thank you," he stuttered.

Bella looked around; "If you're done gawping, we are not alone in the room." "Right," said Reg—he put the mask away but kept a hold on the box—he would not part with it. "By the way," said Rodolphus, causing Reg to look up, "Bella and I are engaged to get married. The weddings in August." "WHAT!!!!!!!??????" _Okay, I knew that she liked him…but so soon?!!! _"So soon?" The couple laughed at his expression. "If you'd been paying attention, you'd know we've been dating for a year." Reg's face burned in embarrassment. "But-sorry." "Don't worry," reassured Bella, "We've only just decided to get married; he proposed to me last Friday!" "Congratulations then!" said Reg, still stunned. "Does Mum know?" Bella smiled. "Yes, she was the first to know besides Narcissa and Rodolphus' parents. We were waiting to surprise you."

"Have you made any wedding plans yet?" questioned Reg. "As a matter of fact, we have," said Roodhouse. "We plan to-" "have the wedding at Durmstrang and invite all the pureblood families in the world" cut in Bella. "Speaking about the wedding, I need to discuss it with you," she said to Rodolphus, effectively dismissing Regulas. Reg left the couple and headed towards Andromeda and Sirius, who were leaving.

He caught up to them and tapped Andromeda on the shoulder. "Hey guys, I wanna thank you for coming. I didn't think you'd come and I'm glad you did." "It was a pleasure, Reg" smiled Andromeda; "Just make sure you don't acquire too many of my sisters' habits…and that's a threat. If you become too much like them, I won't let you meet your second cousin, Nymphadora when she's born." _A baby?! _Andromeda and Sirius laughed at the look on Reg's face. "Dude, you look like you've been slapped in the face and then tazered" smirked Sirius. "Hopefully the idea of a baby isn't too scary to you" added Andromeda.

Reg recovered. "Hey, I wasn't scared of the baby, just the name. I mean, come on; Nymphadora?! Who names their kid Nymphadora!?" "That's exactly what I said bro—nice comeback by the way." Andromeda sniffed; "It's a perfectly beautiful name—especially compared to yours." "What's wrong with Regulas?" "What's wrong with Sirius?" the brothers said in unison. Andromeda smiled at them condescendingly. "Everything." Then, she walked off. Regulas stared in amazement. "Does she always do that?" "Always," said Sirius ruefully, "I don't get how Ted puts up with her. Sometimes she's worse than Bella."

Sirius made to leave when something came to Reg's mind. "Uh Sirius, can you, um, tell me the counter curse for the curse you placed on the Malfoys and Mum? Not that I don't think it's brilliant but if I don't fix it, I'm gonna be in serious trouble. No pun intended." Sirius looked exasperated. "Fine, it's _Unhdyrbladdor"_ he said demonstrating the motion."Thanks, Sirius." "No problem, by the way, did you find out about Bella and Lestrange?" "Oh yeah, they're getting married, at Durmstrang—they've been dating for a year." "Ewwwww" Reg laughed. "See you around Sirius!" "Bye!"

As Sirius walked away, Reg sensed someone glaring at his brother. He turned and looked—it was Snape. Reg walked over to Severus. "Hey, I loved your speech. I bet your family loved it! Care to introduce them?" Snape looked down. "They're not here," he said curtly. _Crap! I shouldn't have said that…I should've guessed! _"Oh. Oh well, let's get food, shall we? No point in wasting good food," Reg said, changing the subject. "Okay" said Severus. They talked about amicably for about ten minutes when Reg realized he'd forgotten something.

"#$%!" "What's wrong?" questioned Severus, looking surprised. "I, erm, forgot to rescue my family from the…needs…that Sirius cursed them with." Severus, though looking curious, said, "Go ahead and find them…I need to leave anyway. Tell me about it later though." With that, he disappeared in the crowd. Reg watched him leave and then headed towards the bathrooms.

He went into the men's room first. "Lucius?" "Leave! I'm busy!" Reg swallowed hard, preparing to lie. "I saw Sirius curse you with a, um, spell. I caught him before he could leave and made him tell me the counter curse. I need you to come out so I can perform it though." Lucius, sounding desperate, replied "Sure, coming." Lucius quickly appeared from behind a wall looking as if he were straining to keep…something…in. _Too funny!_ Reg quickly said "_Unhdyrbladdor_," copying the motions that Sirius had shown him.Lucius looked immediately relieved. "Shall we go save my wife and your mother?" Reg sighed. "I suppose so. She'll be so mad though…and it'd be kind of funny watching her…struggle." Lucius smirked. "You're evil side is finally surfacing, cousin. Nevertheless, my wife is in dire need of our help, so let's go."

Lucius pulled Reg out of the men's room and towards the ladies' room. They both stopped short in front of it and looked at each other. _No way am I going in there. I will NOT lose my dignity doing something like that!_ "Lucius, why don't you go get them out of there…" suggested Reg. Lucius half-smiled; "You're younger, you go." "I just graduated today—you should be a good person and let me enjoy today without embarrassing myself." "Nice try, you go." The two kept on arguing until the Grey Lady drifted by. "Is there a problem?" The two guys shuffled their legs, embarrassed. "Would you mind going in the bathroom and getting my wife and his mother out of there? Tell them we know the counter curse" said Lucius awkwardly. "No problem," she said, drifting in.

The two women came out, looking pained. Lucius and Reg looked at each other and exchanged a smile. _Seeing Mother is even funnier than seeing Lucius! She doesn't look at all dignified now! _The two guys, seeing the women glaring at them, quickly said "_Unhdyrbladdor._" Reg, afraid of the now murderous look on his mother's face, tried to vouch for himself. "Sorry. Sirius thought it'd be funny to cast the…erm…spell on you so I had to try and get him before he left. When I finally defeated him and forced him to tell me the counter curse, I rushed to get Lucius and then you. I know I should have come to Narcissa and you first but I needed Lucius' help to…um…get the Grey Lady…yeah" Reg said, improvising wildly. Luckily, the women seemed to buy it.

Wazhilda gripped Reg's arm tightly and pulled him off towards Hogsmeade. "Bye Lucius, bye Narcissa. Thanks for coming!" The couple also left. "Aren't we going to stay for the meal?" questioned Reg. "Ugh, no" scoffed Wazhilda. "The food is much too heavy and doesn't have enough flavor." Reg was silent. "We're going home where I have a specially catered meal ready in honor of your graduation and…inauguration. And I request that you show me your gift when we get home—Bella and Rodolphus were telling me about it." Reg tuned out his mother as she rambled the rest of the way home.

Later at night, sitting on his bed and staring at his mask, Reg reflected on his meeting with Sirius. _I hope I never have to fight him. I'd have to choose between his death and mine—for not killing him. I can't say which I'd choose. _Realizing that he hadn't been in Sirius' room in ages, Reg quietly slipped into the room. The walls were covered with pictures of Sirius' friends, obscene muggle pictures, and Gryffindor stuff. _So like Sirius_. Reg sat on Sirius' bed, taking in the decorations. He smiled fondly as he thought of his older brother and the things they had done together. Reg slowly fell asleep, thinking of Sirius all the while.

A/N: So? What do you think? Please review to let me know! I know it's AU but I like the way Reg is turning out. He's pretty much a lonesome, somewhat sarcastic, guy who misses his brother and hates doing what he does. He leads a double life. The next chapter should include Voldemort so keep reading! Also, sorry for not updating for so long! I had like two humongous tests and was totally busy studying, etc! Anyway, I will try to update much quicker in the future. I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter so it should be up in a week or so! Thanks for reading! Please Review! My ego depends on it!

Also, I'm thinking of changing the name so if you have any suggestions, let me know. If you think I should keep it the same, also let me know.


	4. The Meeting

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the chapter! I've been trying to choose classes/sports/etc. for high school and I've been really busy! I know it's a stupid excuse but it's all I've got. Also, just a note for reference; because Reg is a death eater, and because this is written from Reg's pov, I've decided to refer to Voldemort as 'the Dark Lord' for as long as I can remember. If you find this annoying, however, (kind of like my use of commas) please let me know by reviewing. Any reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, happy belated v-day! I know it's like a week late but whatever.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's book, characters, etc. have never and will never belong to me. The plot is my own, however

_Chapter Four: The Meeting_

Regulas awoke to a grubby, wrinkle-covered face leaning over him, poking his nose. He got up with a start. "Kreacher!" Kreacher looked alarmed. "Master, Kreacher is sorry for waking Master up. Mistress wishes Kreacher to wake Master up for urgent business." Reg had to smile at Kreacher's method of waking him up. "It's fine Kreacher. Thank you very much." Kreacher bowed and left the room.

Groaning, Reg stood up and stretched. He ran a hand through his hair and riffled through his closet. He quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and the cleanest t-shirt he could find. "YOUNG MAN! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Reg groaned and rushed down the stairs—two at a time. "Coming, Mother!" Cursing wildly as he tripped over the last chair, Reg hurried into the kitchen…where he stopped short at the sight of Wazhilda Black.

His mother was wearing long, silk, black dress robes along with silk gloves and diamond jewelry. Reg grinned—it seemed that she had also deemed it proper to wear a magical corset. _Ha! I knew she couldn't really fit into a size four. _His smile faded as she quickly glanced at his messy attire and sniffed. "Disgusting. You will be showered and attired properly in these custom designed dress robes by exactly 8:20." Reg stared. "But—that's in ten minutes, Mum!" "Your point? Now I suggest you hurry up young man." Reg quickly grabbed the dress robes and rushed up the stairs, muttering.

Reg rushed down the stairs, ten minutes later, grumbling while running a drying spell over his damp hair. Wazhilda stared at him and then coughed and looked away. "You've forgotten your trousers." Reg stared; "What?!" His mother coughed again. "Your trousers," she said urgently. Reg quickly looked down—and was met with the sight of his boxers under his dressrobes. "#$%^!" Reg quickly rushed back upstairs to hide his smiley-face boxers. He came back downstairs, suitably abashed, five minutes later—refusing to make eye contact with his mother. She sniffed imperiously, produced some floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace saying "Lestrange Manor." She disappeared seconds later. Reg stepped in, excited, also muttering the same words. _Great! Now I get to see Bella's future house! Bet it's huge!_ He felt the familiar whooshing sensation and firmly tucked his elbows in as he spun past many elaborate fireplaces. He stopped at a fireplace as tall as him and elaborately decorated with glowing snakes.

Reg stepped out of the Lestrange fireplace to find his mother dusting her dress robes off. He followed his mother's example and dusted his robes off, in turn. Wazhilda turned to Reg and led him into the Lestrange parlor, a sizeable room decorated with black leather furniture, a glowing green fireplace, paintings of Salazar Slytherin, portraits of the Lestrange family (glaring imperiously down at Reg), and large, dusty bookshelves containing fading, cobweb-covered, evil-looking books. Mother and son sat on adjacent couches waiting for, well, Reg didn't really know what.

The two waited together in silence for ten dreary minutes. Finally, Rodolphus entered the room with Bella on his arm. "Welcome, Wazhilda, Regulas" Bella simpered, playing the role of hostess. Then, Rodolphus spoke directly to Reg. "You are to enter the hallway and walk to the third door on the left. Knock on the door and wait, until invited in, to enter. Do whatever you are told—unless you want to suffer the consequences." Reg quickly left the room and heard the sound of Bella, Rodolphus, and Wazhilda conversing pleasantly—at least, as pleasantly as purebloods can—as he walked out.

Reg walked into the long hallway. _Right, was it the third door on the left? Yeah, now I knock. _Reg knocked and waited. _Man, this is a huge hallway—and it's totally intimidating. Seriously, what is it with Slytherins and their obsession with everything dark?! You could at least light the hallway with something other than the green torches that we always had in the Common Room! …WHAT WAS THAT? _Reg stopped talking to himself when he heard a remote voice calling, "Come in." _#$%! If I die…_With that, Reg slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

He was met by the appraising gaze of someone, or something, behind him. Reg quickly spun around—only to be met with the hissing of a snake. Reg jumped, but then regained his composure and began petting the snake while calmly talking to it in parseltongue. "What is your name?" questioned Reg. "Nagini…" whispered the snake. "What are you doing here?" "Buisnessssss" came the snake's reply. "For who?" questioned Reg, honestly curious. "Massster." Was the brief reply. "And who is your master?" questioned Reg, in parseltongue. "Me."

The voice came from behind Reg—speaking in Parsletongue as well. Reg spun around, yet again, to meet the coldness of black, snake-like eyes. The sight disturbed him—for some reason, the man emanated a feeling of menace. "I am Lord Voldemort. You may call me 'the Dark Lord.' And you are Regulas Black." It wasn't a question. Reg nodded and swallowed nervously. Voldemort continued; "Come, come. Sit. Tell me about yourself. You are a Black, pureblood, cousin to Bellatrix, and a parselmouth." Again, it wasn't a question. Reg nodded, and began speaking—fearing to disobey.

_Where to start? _"Please begin with your relationship with your brother." _He can read my mind?! _"Yes, I can read your mind. It is one of my many formidable talents. Now, please proceed." The Dark Lord exhibited an air of haughty arrogance. Reg, somewhat frightened, began; "Well, my brother, Sirius, used to be my best friend. We did everything together; competed for mum' attention, practiced magic secretly, and pranked Kreacher—our house elf. No matter how hard Sirius tried, though, I was always the favorite. Sirius was too good to really be part of our family. Then, Sirius made friends with that James Potter…and the werewolf…and Pettigrew. Ever since then, we've grown apart." The Dark Lord stared at Reg with black eyes—"And you've never had contact with him since?" Reg sighed, knowing he couldn't lie.

"Sirius left our family and was disinherited a couple summers ago. I've met up with him occasionally and tried to convince him to join our cause, or not to fight on either side. I'm not sure what he's going to decide in the end." The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes, as if trying to assess whether Reg was telling the truth. In the end, he nodded in affirmation, seeming to accept that at least part of Reg's statement was true. Reg sat on the edge of his chair, nervously, waiting for the Dark Lord to speak.

"You are a very interesting person, Regulas Black. I sense you, for some reason, are reluctant to join my cause. However, I also sense that you have a yearning to prove yourself—perhaps to prove yourself better than your powerful brother? No matter, no matter, you will soon see that allying yourself with my cause will make you more powerful than any those fighting with Sirius. Yees, I know that your brother has joined Dumbledore against me. Warn him that if he does any real damage, he, or one of his friends, will pay the price." Reg merely nodded.

The Dark Lord assumed a cheerful tone; "Now, back to more important matters. You can speak parsletongue. Few wizards nowadays possess the noble talent. In fact, I am the only one I knew of until now. Please explain what you know…and explain it in parsletongue." Reg swallowed nervously; "Well, as you know, my Lord, the Blacks are a pureblood family who has long been in Slytherin. We have supported muggle-baitings and the separation of the magical and non-magical for centuries. I suppose it is only natural for one of us to be parsletongue. I believe one of my distant ancestors was a parsletongue and so I assume that it has been passed on, skipping a few generations, to me." "Amazing," whispered the Dark Lord, still in parsletongue. "Your talent will prove quite useful to my cause."

"Umm," swallowed Reg nervously, "Do you mind my asking why you wanted me to come here? I mean, isn't it dangerous to trust a new member with your location? Aren't you afraid I'll reveal it?" The Dark Lord smiled. "Will you, Regulas? I think not. You care too much about yourself, and the fate of your family and friends, for that. But, to remind you, know that your mother, brother, and any of your servants and friends will die if you say one word about our cause." Reg shuddered. "You can be sure I won't, my lord, and not just because of my loyalty to family and friends."

The Dark Lord smirked. "Ahh, yes, you also seek power. That is only natural. Now to answer your question, I called you here because I think you have potential. Potential to fail and potential to succeed. That is why I have brought you here—to test you. Your first task, as a death eater, will be to organize a muggle baiting in Derbyshire. Very remote, not too much work; it is only to prove yourself. If you succeed, you will be promoted. You will receive further instructions at a later date. Your service to me begins as of now."

Reg swallowed hard and nodded. _Can I do this to so many people who are just like me? Shut it Reg! Just think like Mom! They're just muggles, I'm better than them, I'm a pureblood! Am I really that much better than them? We're all people, after all. SHUT UP REG! If you wanna go through with this whole 'death eater' thing, you need to get used to this stuff and get over your qualms. _"Yees… Regulas, you will be…interesting. You could be great once we get rid of your conscience. I can sense your power…bubbling underneath the surface…and a thirst to prove yourself. In time,… in time you will get the opportunity."

Unsure when to leave, Reg waited to be dismissed. At a slight gesture of the Dark Lord's hand, Regulas knew it was time to leave. He got up and walked out unsurely, only to be stopped by the Dark Lord's voice. "One more thing, Mr. Black. Bellatrix and Lucius mentioned a certain hand-crafted, specially ordered mask. It would please me to see it." "Of course my lord," muttered Reg docilely. _Whatever happened to my independence? _"That, Regulas, will come with time. Now, the mask?"

Regulas carefully withdrew the beautiful mask, slowly unveiling it from under the fabrics of its box. Voldemort took it carefully and eyed it critically. "Ahh, yes. Masterfully forged. Goblin made, I believe?" He took Reg's nod as an affirmation and continued his assessment. "Endowed with hundreds of potent defensive, as well as offensive, spells. The carved snakes represent Slytherin, I am sure, along with power and wealth. And, ah yes, the Black family crest—very important, and one of my favorite pureblood family representations. Not like that awful crest which the Goyles bear. But yours, beautiful." breathed Voldemort. "Well, I have to say, I'm impressed with Bella and Rodolphus' choice. Quite artistic, as well as striking and memorable. Yes, I think you will go far with this." Reg stuttered; "Th-thank you, my lord. I'll be sure to tell them." "Ever the polite one, aren't you. Well then, Mr. Black, until we meet again."

Reg quickly walked out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief. _Well, that wasn't as bad as I expected! …but I wanna compare notes with Bella and Lucius—see how it went for them on their first try. Ugh! I hope they don't brag…and I hope Mum doesn't get to nosy!_ Reg walked into the parlor to the expectant faces of the Bella and her fiancé, his mother, Lucius and his wife, and the multiple house elves. "Well, how did it go?" demanded Bella. Reg wasn't paying attention; "When did they get here?" he said, gesturing at his cousin and Lucius. His mother glared; "_Manners, _darling" she said with gritted teeth. "Narcissa and Lucius came to offer their support after they heard you'd been summoned." Reg smiled. "Thanks Cissy, and Lucius."

Bella was not to be deterred; "So, what happened?" Reg glared at her. "You're ruining my happy moment, but fine! So, I walk into the room and see only the Dark Lord's snake—Nagini. She scared me but I started talking to her and-" "WHAT!?" interrupted everyone but Narcissa and Wazhilda. "You're a parsletongue?" "Why didn't you tell us?" "How long have you known?" "Why aren't _I _a parsletongue?" "What did the Dark Lord say?" Reg held up his hands to fend off the barrage of questions, trying to tune out Bella's screaming. _Where to start?_

"Umm…well, I've known I was a parsletongue since I was about three. I always used to talk to snakes. Cissy caught me one time, which is how she knows, and Mother caught me numerous times. I guess none of us told. And back then, I didn't know that it was good to be parsletongue so I kind of hid it. Later, when I knew it was something to be proud of, I didn't draw attention to it for fear of drawing attention to the movement. I also didn't want to remind Sirius that I could—and he couldn't." They all, save Cissy and Wazhilda, looked at him with a mixture of awe and jealously. Then Bella broke the silence; "So, what did _he_ say—the Dark Lord?"

"Erm, well, uh," began Reg, "well, er, he thought it, the mask I mean, was a very good gift and complemented me. He conversed with me in parsletongue and then he talked about my past and my objectives, beliefs, ideals and tasks. Then he officially welcomed me and gave me a task—to organize a muggle baiting. Then, as I was about to leave, he asked to see my mask and complemented it quite a lot. I told him I'd pass on his appreciation to you, Bella and Rodolphus." The two nodded, Bella looking like Christmas had come early (along with several thousand muggle killings). Reg continued; "After complementing the mask, he wished me luck, told me I had good potential and told me he'd be seeing me…erm, is that good…do you think?"

Bella jumped up and hugged Reg while Lucius and Rodolphus clapped him on the back. "It went well, then?" _Please, please say yes! _Lucius smiled, running a hand through his slick blond hair; "It went _extremely_ well. It didn't even go that well for me or Bella, and we're some of his most loyal. I'd say it's a good sign—he never hands out assignments to newcomers, especially not personally. And his speaking parsletongue to you is a great honor." "You'll go far," whispered Bella, her eyes brimming with happy tears. As his family surrounded him, embracing him, Reg saw Severus quietly arrive through the floo and slip into the hall.

He was alone. The two briefly made eye contact and Reg nodded in greeting. Then Snape quietly entered that Reg had occupied minutes ago. _So he's here too, then. I hope it goes well for him, knowing that he's a half-blood. I wish I could go talk to him, he looked so sad; too bad Mum's here. I can't even go near him with her and Bella hanging around. Oh well. It's not like I can do anything._

Reg was interrupted from his thoughts by his mother. She cleared her throat; Regulas glanced at her. "Regulas honey," she began with false sweetness, "I don't recall you showing me your mask. I would like to see it." Reg knew an order when he heard one; "Of course Mother, I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to show you earlier." Reg carefully took out the white box—as he had done with the Dark Lord—and unveiled his mask. It glittered beautifully among the green and silver velvet. Reg couldn't wait to try it on for his first mission.

Meanwhile, his mother gasped and carefully removed the mask. "Regulas, it's _beautiful!_" she gushed. "Oh Bella, Rodolphus, you shouldn't have." The two smiled at each other; "it was nothing. It was worth it to see Reg join our ranks." "Oh I know; we're so proud Reg!" The praise and compliments went on until a house elf entered with tea. The family sat down and Reg was left to ponder. _I wonder how Sev's doing. He hasn't come out in a while. I hope he's okay, he deserves some attention… I wonder if the Vold-er-the Dark Lord actually is interested in me. I mean, I'm a pretty boring person—and am nowhere near as powerful as Sirius—or even Mum for that matter._

_Hmm…I'm surprised Mum doesn't join the ranks herself. It's not like she's __that__ old. And she loves all the pureblood hype. She's probably just lazy coz she's definitely powerful enough. Anyone trying to cross her would never be heard of again—'cept Sirius. I'm not sure how he managed that. Oh look! Tea cakes! YUM! I'm so starved! Especially after having my mind invaded by Voldemort…talk about stressing and weird! OOOOOO! PUDDING! I LOVE PUDDING! _At this point, Regulas began to eat as quickly as was deemed polite. Lucius and Rodolphus looked amused. Rodolphus, being the host, addressed Regulas; "Reg, it's fine. We don't care if you eat too much. We were just as exhausted after the Dark Lord questioned us for the first time. Plus, we know what it's like to be a growing guy. Heck, we still are. Also we're family and don't care so don't bother to be polite and just EAT!" At this, Reg mumbled his thanks through a stuffed mouth and began gobbling even more food down as his female relatives looked on in disgust.

When Reg finally stopped acting like an older version of the then nonexistent Dudley, Wazhilda sniffed disdainfully at Reg, reluctantly took his arm, and made their good-byes for them. Reg, ever the courteous gentleman, bowed, kissed the girl's hands (they writhed in disgust as they pictured his food-filled mouth) and thanked the guys. Promising to keep in touch, and let them know how his assignment went, Regulas stepped into the floo and went home.

Later that night, as Reg lay back and relaxed in his own leg, a letter appeared—apparently banished directly to him—in his lap. A dark mark about half the size of Reg's was stamped onto the envelope. Excited, and extremely anxious, Reg opened the letter and began to read.

**Regulas—**

**I hope you have brains enough to realize that this is your first assignment.**

**I'm sure you know that this is your Dark Lord—I am personally giving you this task and you must, I repeat must NOT give this note to anyone. **

**Two Mondays from now, you must go to Derbyshire and stage a muggle baiting. **

**Hopefully, this request is not too difficult for you…or your conscience. **

**To test your leadership, I have decided that you will be presiding over several more senior Death Eaters—they will be less easy to manage but you must be prepared. You will share this task with Severus Snape. **

**I have included a list of Death Eaters whom I have hand-selected to help/test the two of you. I wish you the greatest of luck and look forward to meeting you soon. **

**-Lord Voldemort **

Reg turned the envelope upside down. A list of names fell out. Reg slowly began to read the list, feeling extremely apprehensive. _Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Lucius, Rodolphus. Good, that's not too bad—and I'm sure Lucius and Rodolphus won't mind being under my direction for a day…hopefully…_ Reg glanced back at the list and saw one last name that he had missed the first time. "Bella." _F---!_

A/N: So? What do you think? Please review to let me know! I know it's AU but that's the way I wrote the story to be. I like to sympathize with Reg especially because he had to live up to a hot, talented, amazing, hott brother—Sirius (can you tell I like him?). The story's kinda starting out slow because I need to build the basis of Voldemort/Reg's and Sirius/Reg's relationships but I promise it will get better once that's all set—I'm almost there. Let me know if you like the way this chapter went or not by reviewing! Please, pretty please! I haven't had many reviews and my goal is to get to 10. (I know, pathetic, but no one seems to be reviewing my stories so I don't know what readers think. cries) Anyway, please review—if you do, I will consult my magical forces and see if I can arrange a date with a hp character for you! Yay! Happy fanficcing peoples and thanks for reading! If any of you got this far in my A/N, I applaud you! (Most people I know don't read them. In case you're wondering, I do!) Anyway, happy fanficcing (again)!


End file.
